


i'll let you set the pace ('cause i'm not thinking straight)

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and a blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: In which it is Ava's birthday, but Sara's gift has got the agent thinking, because, ‘silly, I’m not a cop, what would I need the handcuffs for—oh.’





	i'll let you set the pace ('cause i'm not thinking straight)

Ava languidly kicks the front door closed behind her, the keys being disposed of on the nearest surface. She looks up only to see the lamp by the couch on. She furrows her brow; she can remember switching every light in the house off before leaving in the morning.

She walks over to the living room to turn it off, but then the realization that someone  _could be_  in the house hits her.

She looks around; everything looks as tidy as ever, but suspicion won’t leave her body. Her hand instinctively reaches for her gun, which she supports on her forearm, before she moves around the house.

She examines every space, pacing slowly, but can’t find evidence anyone’s been in her house—or taken anything, for that matter.

She carefully treads upstairs, and her hand slowly lands on the bedroom’s door. She takes a deep breath before the gun in her hand is in position again.

Upon opening the door, Ava’s met with a dimly lit room and a grinning figure. Sara Lance is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but an unbuttoned denim shirt of Ava’s that is too big for the petite woman. Sara’s freckled skin is only illuminated by the minimal purple glow the neon sign above the bed is radiating.

Ava swears she could take her right here and now. ‘Sara,’ she breathes almost in relief and lowers the gun—hell, she literally drops it to the nearest surface, suspicion being dissolved from her mind.

‘Gee, Aves. Is this how you greet all your guests?’ Sara teases, as she leans backwards, her hands supporting her body, legs crossed at the ankles.

‘My guests don’t usually break into my house,’ she replies, trying not to stare at Sara’s legs, but doing exactly that.

In one swift move, Sara’s off the bed and cradling Ava’s face, leaving small kisses up her neck. Ava’s eyes fall closed at the contact.

‘Happy birthday, babe,’ she whispers in her ear.

‘You r—you remembered,’ Ava stammers as Sara’s softly nibbling at her earlobe.

Sara’s now helping her take her blazer off, her mouth on her neck. She opens her eyes only to see a bag and small box on her bed. ‘What—what are those?’

At that, Sara’s mouth is detached from where it is working and she’s tugging Ava toward the bed.

Sara waits 'til they're both sitting on the bed to talk again. ‘The, uh, team got you something,’ she shrugs, and Ava finds it cute. A small, potted plant is taken out of the bag. The neon light makes the white blooms have a purple-ish hue. 'What do you think?' Sara asks and pursues her lips. 

‘It's—lovely,’ she says with a timid chuckle. 'Tell them I say thanks—I guess.' 

Sara places both the bag and the pot beside the night table, and takes the little box in her hands. ‘Now, this. This is from me,’ Sara says in that faux-innocent tone Ava knows masks something dark behind it. As she tries to unscramble the meaning of it, the box is being pushed closer to her.

Out of sheer curiosity, Ava unties the little bow on top of it and lifts the lid off it. She furrows her brows upon the revelation; with one finger, she lifts the item out of the box.

Ava’s  _perplexed_. Her eyes flick back to Sara, and with uncertainty in her voice she says, ‘silly, I’m not a cop. What would I need the handcuffs for— _oh_.’

Her eyes jump from the handcuffs back to the Captain, who’s looking at her hungrily, her lips having formed a most perfect smirk. Ava’s own lips are forming a knowing smile—she can even feel her cheeks getting hotter with blushing.

‘That’s new,’ Ava coughs, trying to hide just how much the captain’s gift has turned her on. Ava frees her hand by disposing the metal gift on the bed, only for it to be employed on the back of Sara’s neck, dragging her in for a kiss. Sara kisses back hungrily, her hands trying to get rid of Ava’s clothes.

‘What? Me bringing gifts?’ Sara asks between kisses.

‘No—you, having things planned?’ Ava teases with a grimace.

‘Hey,’ the captain says in a faux-offended tone, as she’s being backed down on the bed. Ava shushes her by brushing her lips against hers as Sara’s hands try to undo Ava’s shirt. One of the buttons proves as stubborn as its owner and Sara decides to just rip it off, the button flying to the soft sheets. 

Ava’s mind is too busy to process what the reckless captain has just done, as the latter’s tongue is darting through her lips. A moan escapes her lips as she welcomes her tongue in her mouth. 

The shirt falls on the floor, her bra following suit. 

Ava’s hands are roaming freely under the unbuttoned shirt Sara’s wearing, before Sara takes them in hers. Ava lets out a soft grunt as Sara manages to shift positions so she’s on top of Ava. Before she can process the change, she feels something cool clasp around her wrists. With a betrayed look, she looks up to see them handcuffed to the headboard.

Sara tries to wink seductively, but is not very good at it. Ava chuckles softly as she makes herself comfortable on the pillows.

She isn't ready to give up her control—whatever control she has when Sara's topping her—and inwardly curses herself.

‘Let me care of you, will ya?’ Sara whispers in her ear, when Ava’s working on her restraints.

There’s something about Sara looming over her predatorily, that purple neon glow on her that makes the petite captain look like a most naughty angel.

A reassuring grin appears on Sara’s face as she visibly sees Ava relax under her.

‘Come here,’ Ava commands, her hands instinctively coming for her head, but being stopped by the restraints.

Sara only places one kiss against her lips before starting a trail down her jaw to her collarbone.

She licks her lips as Sara’s grinning face is hovering inches from the agent's body. ‘You okay with that?’ Sara asks cocking her head at the direction of the handcuffs.

‘Yeah.’

She does like the idea of it, but just as Sara’s roaming her body, ghosting her lips and fingertips all over her, all she wants to do is tangle her hands in the blond hair and guide her mouth and hands where she needed them. All she can do now, though, is tug at the handcuffs, the skin of her wrists burning at the friction.

Sara’s kissing the spot between her breasts, and when she next looks up at Ava, her vision is blocked by strands of blond hair.

Sara gently flips her head so that her hair falls smoothly over one shoulder. Upon doing that, her eye must have caught something, for a stupid grin spreads on her face. She brings two fingers to lift the blindfold hanging from the edge of the headboard.

‘Shall I—?’ she asks, the blindfold being swung around Sara’s finger.

An inaudible gasp leaves Ava lips. She’s not sure she can give all that control away—but Sara’s eyes are looking at her in earnest, asking for her consent, and Ava admits to herself that Sara’s the one person to whom she’d very gladly give up any remaining control. Hell, she even trusted her with her life at this point—and she knew Sara felt the same way about her.

Ava nods, a smile emerging on her face. Shortly, the blindfold is being dragged down her forehead and placed before her eyes. 

Instantaneously, she tries to adapt; not being able to touch the blond woman is itself frustrating for her. But, Ava is always up for a challenge. She closes her eyes and focuses on her other senses. 

The sweet smell of sex pricks her nostrils, informing her of the gathering of arousal in her cunt. She can hear her labored breaths, her chest rising and falling; how the bed strings screech when she rolls her hips. 

She feels something on her lips; Sara's thumb's slowly tracing them, finally resting on her bottom lip for a hot second before hesitantly pushing inward. Instinctively, Ava opens her mouth just enough to close it again around the finger. She sucks and licks the thumb, feeling her cheeks hollow.

'Easy there,' Sara chuckles before withdrawing her thumb and replacing it with her lips.

She feels cool fingertips caress her sides and stomach, barely touching her skin, leaving small goosebumps at their wake. Ava arches her back, yearning for more.

'Stay still,' the Captain orders, and Ava finds it hard to obey, as the woman lowers her mouth on one of her breasts. Sara doesn't give her much at first, just some hot breaths against her skin and light strokes with her fingertips.

Then, all of a sudden—and probably urged by her own lust, Sara's occupying one breast with one hand and takes in her mouth the other. It feels almost as if the woman is competing against herself to get either nipple as hard as possible. She can feel Sara lick, and suck at her breast, getting them as erect as she could, and, god, does it fel great. Ava can't help but buck her hips as she feels arousal pool in her center. 

Sara comes back to leave one more kiss on her lips and Ava lifts her head as much as she can to kiss back. A hand is directed south and teasingly passes once through Ava's folds. Ava's breath hitches. She  _needs_ more of that. 

'You're dripping,' Sara casually says, but Ava can  _hear_  the grin in her voice. 

'That's what you get when you won't stop teasing,' Ava replies, as she clenches her teeth. She's borderline pleading— 'Please,' she whispers, and has to think of the possibility that she only said that in her head since Sara doesn't seem to be affected by it. 

She bucks her hips, this time faster, to convey her meaning. 

'Hey, what did I tell you about moving?' Sara says firmly, but Ava's not stopping her movement; she should expect some kind of punishment, Ava thinks. 

As she’s rolling her hips, desperately asking that Sara give her throbbing center more attention, she feels something wet her knee. A flood of arousal is sent down her core when she realizes that Sara’s grinding herself on her—and that Sara is also— _dripping,_  Ava can’t help but gasp.

It looks like she's not the only one getting insanely turned on by all this. If she stills her breath for a moment, she can hear moans coming out of the captain's mouth. 

Still, Ava’s  _mad_  that she can do nothing more than provide something for Sara to rub herself against.

Sara stops all movement, both on Ava’s knee and her hands on her body. She can hear the captain's labored breaths, which are accompanied by a moaned chant of her name. Moments pass before she can again sense movement, after Sara mumbles, 'god, Ava.' She supposes she's hovering over her, right after she hears the bed squeak as the blond surges forward. 

‘Open,’ she commands. Shortly after complying, Ava’s tongue’s licking Sara’s arousal off the captain’s digits.

The reward, small as it is for Ava’s burning desire, tastes too good for her to let go of Sara’s fingers even when she’s sucked them clean. A wet pop is heard as Sara withdraws her fingers.

 _God_ —it is driving her crazy that she can’t immediately put her hands all over her, touch her everywhere—but most importantly be the one coating her fingers with Sara’s arousal—

Ava’s blindly waiting for Sara’s next move, and a low sound of relief leaves her mouth when two hands unbutton her slacks and pull them and her underwear all the way down and off her.

A finger teasingly swirls through her folds to her clit.

‘Just—fuck me, already,’ Ava  _pleads_. She can imagine the smug grin that must be gracing Sara’s face at the moment; a finger enters her and starts moving in the slowest of paces, but it is not nearly enough to what she needs. ‘More,’ she commands, but Sara’s not obeying.

Remaining that agonizing pace in her, Sara bents over to whisper in her ear. ‘What’s the magic word?’

Ava wishes the blindfold was off her eyes, so the captain could see her roll her eyes at that. Weighing in on the situation, she decides to cooperate; she’s had enough teasing. ‘Please,’ she manages, almost bitterly, 'I'm so close.' 

She’s glad to feel two more fingers easily slide in, accompanied by a 'I know,' and Sara’s now fucking her roughly, in a pool of arousal, her fingers pumping in and out, sloppily hitting her walls. Sara’s thumb comes to ghost over her clit before pressing against it in circles.

Amidst her pants and desperate searches for air, Ava can feel the blood coursing through her veins, her center throbbing just so intensely.

After all the teasing, it honestly doesn’t take much for her release, each thrust feels just so heavenly, and Ava can’t help herself; she’s reduced to pants and moans. She can no longer feel the handcuffs chafing her skin when her body arches and her hands jerk forward.

Her mind goes blank for some long moments, as pleasure has her screaming the Captain's name.

Ava’s vision is still a bit blurry when she opens her eyes. Sara’s bathed in that hypnotizing purple light as she unlocks the handcuffs. Ava can’t feel her hands when she brings them forward to cup Sara’s head. 

Sara takes them and examines the reddened skin on her wrists. ‘Does it hurt?’ 

Ava's breath has not been restored to normal, so she can answer, and she just shakes her head negatively. 

‘Babe,’ is all Sara manages as her thumb rubs circles on the insides of Ava’s wrists, ever careful not to touch the wounded skin.  _That_  she can feel.

She comes to rest beside her on the bed.

Sara leans in to kiss her softly, and Ava tastes that familiar taste on her lips; she smiles into the kiss when she confirms that Sara has been touching herself—or rather, had an  _orgasm_  while on top of her.

‘God, I’m sorry,’ she softly says, once again tracing the skin of her wrists. ‘This must suck.’

‘It’s okay. I swear.’

‘So, did you like my gift?’ Sara asks with a chuckle. 

Ava's response comes as a hum. ‘I did—thank you.’ She uses the short moments it takes her to recover just enough making a list in her mind of things she could gift Sara in the future.

For now, she thinks as she straddles the captain, all she can give her is an equally powerful orgasm. 


End file.
